Les voix de Serenes
by Silvara
Summary: Le recueil du renouveau : deuils et envolées autour de Serenes. Sur chaque ramage se reflète une chanson ; une lueur sereine qui ravive leur blason, un ancienne veille de crépuscules et d'aurores. Juste une ode aux laguz-Hérons.
1. Ailes du temps

La première note ; la plus délicate  
Pour celle qui prépare sa sonate,  
Doucement dans l'atmosphère,  
S'élève, timbre sincère.

Sur des lèvres rose-pâle  
Les sons se transforment en lumière,  
Pour réveiller les paupières  
De ce monde original. ~

Le voyage entamé  
Consommée l'extase,  
L'ancien oiseau renaît  
Phase par phase ;

Elle s'élève déjà  
Sur un prisme d'ivoire  
Et elle attend, là,  
Etincelle d'un espoir.

Vibre, vibre cœur perdu  
Par tes charmes ingénus ;  
Sous l'étoile de l'attente  
Où tu rallumes nos lampes.

Offrande pure et totale  
Ouverture libre et vitale  
Face à la vie, paisiblement,  
Demeure cet être bénissant.

_~ Et sur l'onde de la terre_  
_Perce un galdr aux ailes claires_  
_Exaltant son coeur, sa vie, son âme,_  
_Alors, enfin, éclot la flamme..._


	2. Ailes du vent

Sur deux jambes plus stables  
Le regard haut perché  
Dans un cœur responsable  
Le blanc prince à changé

La stature immuable  
Des assises de foi,  
Il mène combat fiable  
En quête d'une loi.

o

Désormais pas à pas  
Refondant une vie  
Il s'esquisse déjà  
Un tableau éclairci

Et puis, reins affermis,  
Ses ressources intégrées,  
Il conserve et construit  
Dans un rythme assuré.

De l'amont et l'aval  
Le héron se souvient ;  
Quitte un passé létal,  
Espérant en Demain.

o

Mais jamais -sur l'honneur!-  
Ne fléchit ce seigneur ;  
Au risque de déplaire,  
Le prince est de fer.

Et dès lors,  
Il réclame !

_Élance toi jusqu'à l'azur_  
_Dessine-nous des chants futurs;_  
_Déploie tes ailes magnifiques_

_Ramène-nous des idéaux !_

o

Et telle voix au timbre d'or  
Se riant déjà de la mort  
Dans un chant, renaissant,  
Nous revient sentiment.

Offrande pure et totale  
Ouverture libre et vitale  
Face à la vie, obstinément,  
Demeure l'être florissant.


	3. Ailes d'automne

_Vers l'or du matin, dans un temple d'orient, chant céruléen se délie lentement._

L'être ferme les yeux.  
Son monde se compose.  
Et en son âme éclose  
Se reformule un voeu :

Les accords s'enchaînent,  
Et chacun se consacre  
Au psaume qui promène  
Ses notes de nacre.

_Déployant ses ailes dans chaque virgule, l'oiseau irréel sonde sa bulle..._

Dans ses pas, un bémol,  
Comme une sentence  
L'entravant au sol.  
_Traction immense._

Et tombent pour mourir  
Au milieu de ses ruines  
Mille souvenirs  
De lumière et de bruine;

Frémissent ses ailes:  
Il écoute et entends  
Le ciel qui appelle  
Dans la course du vent...

Là les ailes fébriles,  
Toujours trop fragiles  
Resteront fermées.  
_Liberté négociée~_

o

_'Pas d'illusion, pas d'effusion ;  
Accepter le souvenir.  
Sans déraison sans tentation,  
En pensant à sourire.'_

o

Refaisant ses accords  
Sous des voiles d'argent,  
Libre il va, glanant  
Les prémices de l'or

Comme un écrin antique aux secrets nostalgiques ;  
Comme une ode lointaine dans les yeux de la reine...

Sous des accents sereins,  
Le prince du silence  
Cache coeur immense  
Dans une âme d'airain.

Entre jeux et chagrins,  
Il trie leur interdits,  
Gardien de leur non-dits ;  
De leur secrets communs~

o

Cette strophe qui est sienne,  
Ancienne,  
Lentement il la mène,  
Amène ;

o

D'un sourire il rassure,  
D'un contact, encourage  
Le sujet ou le geste,  
Mais mesure ce partage.

Et le prince s'installe  
Dansant avec le temps  
Dans les sciences opales  
Où il glisse ses accents.

o  
Apesanteur...

Vers le zéphire au soir  
Au delà de sa vue  
Se reflètent les miroirs  
Des partitions non lues.

Sous l'aile du silence,  
Sur tout ce qui résonne,  
Connaissant _sa_ personne,  
Il y joue de sa chance.

Héritier d'un espoir,  
D'un royaume qui n'est pas;  
L'oiseau lumière, Icare,  
Il renait en ses bras.

Et il danse le jour  
_éphémère vie;_  
Et il chante la nuit  
_éternel esprit._

Parce que certaines choses  
Sont suffisamment vraies  
Pour dormir sans toit  
Sous un ciel étoilé.  
Parce que certaine prose  
Est suffisamment mûre  
Pour toucher une rose  
Et chanter sa voilure...

L'arcane de son chant  
Est d'un simple schéma ;  
Mais le jeu si plaisant...  
Ne s'explique pas.

_Dédicacer sa voix_  
_Par reconnaissance._  
_Repenser ses voies_  
_Chasser l'absence..._

[Mais...]  
Pour protéger l'if de leur ville,  
Pour ce précieux équilibre,  
L'héritier laisse poursuivre  
Les temps qui ruissèlent et vibrent;

Entier, grave, il relève  
Le pan de son vêtement,  
Prudent calme il se lève  
Pour clôturer le chant.

Le seid se finit,  
Ses notes s'effacent.

Une ondée de pluie  
Passe, fugace.

Aiguilles d'eau.  
'Cliquetis...'  
Terre landau.

'Empathie...'

Et l'oeuvre d'Éole  
Revient à la vie ! ...

Empli de ces mélodies,  
Le coeur du prince s'envole.  
_[/Vers le coeur d'Hatari]_


	4. Ailes de nuit

_Prisonnière des lunes, reste la mémoire se promesses de brume à la lueur du soir._

l

'Par Ashunera...'

Refrain de givre  
Sourd aux libations,

Des cris se livrent à l'humiliation,  
Et...

Palais qui se fane.  
Humaine._ (...)_

Ces réponses en panne  
Qui gênent._ (...)_

.

Folie qui se glisse dans les interstices.

Culpabilité, méfiance et rejet.

_._

_Flétrissure de soi..._

.

Nulle responsable  
De la loi naturelle,  
Sentence implacable  
À cette union nouvelle...

.

_Sous une lune blême grave, Ashera rêve  
__Ne laissant que l'Emblème de Yune, qui observe..._

Une  
Rondeur lunaire  
Sous vos draps ;

Ta  
Main hésitant  
Sur son ventre

Cette  
Triste lumière  
Dans ta voix,

Goût  
De nostalgie  
Aigre amère

.

_Les temps courent dans la main du prince de minuit._

_.  
_

_Hasard, chance, espoir, déchéance_  
Quatre mots '_nettoyés'_ de son bureau-panier  
_Couleur, gris, malheur, folie  
_Le prince oublié de Serenes renaît.

.

Si les visages s'enchaînent sur la scène,  
Ennemi du hasard, il arrange  
Quand tant de gestes promènent des messages qui changent...

.

Le  
Bras d'un homme  
Qui décide

Des  
Choix qui prônent  
L'amertume

La  
Reconnaissance  
Solide

D'un  
Marqué, danse,  
Posthume.

.

Les ailes de minuit,  
Sont spectatrices frappées  
Devant un feu repus d'envie  
Sur les ruines de la paix.

L'infection profonde est jugée  
Il avance la main pour châtier...

.

Mais,  
Descendance, par hasard, s'avance sur sa route ;

Nouvelle couronne d'équité, porte un espoir qu'il soutient  
Si bien qu'au fil des années, Messager repousse le destin...

Voix  
Cristalline  
De gamine

Flot  
De confiance  
Dans ces mains

Des  
Yeux qui boivent  
Chaque mot

Doux  
Jeu de cache  
Protocole

.

Soudain ses ficelles se tendent  
Et la traction le surprend.  
_'Juste ce monde qui scande  
__Un lendemain plus blanc...? '_

Pour gage d'une paix éphémère,  
Trop de chemin à refaire.  
Aussi il finit par scander  
Le crépuscule 'mérité'.

.

Mais du tréfonds du sommeil, Yune aussi s'éveille ;  
Apposant veto, elle sourit au Prince las de minuit.

.

_'Une mélodie fait écho au loingtain...  
__Un espoir brille faiblement  
__Dans une image sur l'eau,  
__-Chuchotement du vent,  
__Brillante incandesance (Danse Danse).  
__Espérant, sereins (Demain Demain),  
__Des chants d'oiseaux résonnent certains !_

_Oui dans ce bleu là-haut, a__rrive le soleil...'_

.

Au loin, tout au loin, elle arrive  
L'aube ! L'aube... portant dans sa robe un espoir plus solide.

.

Un âme est guérie sous les arbres ;  
La grâce a de nouveaux jardins ;  
Libre des secrets qui l'accablent,

L'oiseau de l'aube s'offre au matin... _[/éclôt enfin.]_


	5. Ailes oubliées

_Des lèvres scellées, que soupir-souffrance : de sa voix confinée, seule résonance..._

' Tu regardes passer  
Les pages des saisons,  
Refusant de chanter,  
Dérivant sans un son...'

Lourde connaissance et douce mélodie dédit,

Dédit.

' Maîtresse du chaos,  
Innocente Pandore  
Confie-moi ton trésor...'

Dans une  
Lente déchéance la fleur dépérit. Déni.

Oubli.

Dans les couloirs de la folie,  
La gardienne de Yune pleure.  
Sous les ailes de la terreur,  
La voila déjà qui rit.

Dans la cage morte

Sur les murs gris,

Partout sur la porte,

Ecrit,

Ecrit...


	6. Ailes du rêve

_Dans sa tour de naphtaline immobile, vo__guant sur les ans, rêve un roi blanc..._

l

Si le reflet d'un songe suffit à restaurer

Un royaume brûlé aux ruisseaux vermeils,

Si un monde parfait tout à visiter

S'offre volontiers à celui qui sommeille,

La prison est choisie, et le choix est entier,

Plus d'hier aujourd'hui ; il veut être emporté.

l

_Beorcs de feu, _

_Monde de décombres, _

_Beorcs de sang et Senat de déments..._

l_  
_

Sire léthargique d'un peuple onirique,

Adonis sans âge aux secrets innombrables,

Ne lui reste à présent que le chant de l'oubli,

Mais sur son lit fragile, il se rit de l'exil.

l

_En combien d'aumônes se rachète une famille ?_

_Que vaut la couronne d'un roi en guenilles ?_

_Et quel temps là haut, dans le ciel du réel ?_

Hors de soi, hors d'un si, hors du rêve, loin d'ici  
Fera-t-il assez chaud pour un coeur en dégel ?...

l

l

Par un rite ancestral au domaine familial,

Le roi blanc se réveille sous un stable soleil.

Quand sourdent les accents d'une aube ouvelle,

Eclot, dans le coeur d' une voix trop ointaine,

Héritier disparu est trouvé sous le ciel.

l

Et tempérant l'émoi, et retenant sa joie,

Le roi s'offre à son tour à une âme plus ancienne

Guérissant un frère sous les chants de la vie...

l

* * *

J'ai eu connaissance de certaine polémique sur l'état d'éveil du Roi Lorazieh durant la guerre du médaillon. Dans ce poème, Lorazieh est plongé dans un état comateux en attendant d'être réveillé/guéri lors de la cérémonie de Rafiel à Serenes, après la réconciliation d'Ashunera. Mais n'hésitez pas à me contredire si vous avez des connaissances à ce sujet !

Si Lorazieh avait eut un artwork dans un jeu, j'aurais aimé voir son visage et sa stature. Le père de la smala est normalement plus jeune que Lehran, non ? Faute d'informations, je me suis toujours imaginé le roi Blanc avec le visage de Rafiel et un regard plus ou moins déprimé... Merci de vous encouragements tout au long de la construction de ce recueil. Vous pouvez (haemSILVOUPLAIT) maintenant laisser un commentaire sur ce dernier poème. u_u ~


End file.
